


These Are a Few of My Favorite Things

by TheARTboss



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheARTboss/pseuds/TheARTboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tintin contemplates his favorite things about Captain Haddock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are a Few of My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffy_subtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_subtext/gifts).



> This was just something that was stuck in my head for a couple of days so I decided to get it out of my system. I hope you enjoy it!

If Tintin had to choose his favorite part of the Captain he was certain he wouldn't be able to because how could a person choose only one part of all the pieces that made up Captain Archibald Haddock?

His thighs for one, were like tree trunks; sturdy and round. Tintin smirked at the Captain as he sat on the man's thighs, large enough to spread Tintin’s legs enough for the Captain to lose his train of thought and just stare at Tintin in awe.

“Yer a siren.” Haddock sighed with defeat before he flopped back on the bed and stared up the ceiling.

Tintin didn't bother saying anything as he fit his hands under the Captain's sweater and pushed the offending material away to reveal his next favorite part of the Captain.

His torso.

The man was built, had muscle from all his years sailing, scars from their adventures and the Captain's adventures before he met Tintin. The red head sighed as his hand slid further until they wrapped around the Captain's broad shoulders. He smiled down at the Captain as he laid on the older man chest to chest.

“What game are we playing tonight, lad?” Haddock's hands, rough from years at sea and large enough to trust one's life in, rested on Tintin's hips, toying with the younger man's shirt.

“I am thinking of my favorite parts of you.” Tintin leaned forward so he could whisper again the older man's lips before Haddock grinned and pushed his hips up against Tintin's so the younger man could feel his erection.

“I can imagine which part you like the most.” Haddock's laugh was deep and his voice was rough like thunder as he smiled at Tintin.

“But do I only have to choose one part of you?” Tintin sat up, pushing back to the Captain's legs. “How can I choose when you have thighs like these.”

“My thighs?” Haddock was sitting up on his elbows looking confused but a flush was forming on his cheeks informing Tintin that the Captain not only aroused but slightly embarrassed by Tintin's words.

The younger reporter would have to fix that.

“They are positively thick.” Tintin straddled one of the Captain's thighs and moved his hips in such a way that his erection would be obvious to the Captain. “I love it when you shove me down and open my legs with your thighs, they are strong, they are built, they are-”

Tintin had to stop himself before he rutted himself against the Captain, it didn't seem like Haddock would mind with the glassy look he was giving Tintin but this wasn't the goal Tintin had in mind when he had shoved the Captain into his bedroom this night. He took a deep breath and smiled at the Captain as his hands went to the Captain's belt and trousers, undoing them quickly.

“But that's not the only place you are thick, is it Captain?” Tintin peeled out the Captain's erection and stroked it slowly, enjoying the sight of the Captain's seed leaking out of the tip. “I love how big your cock is.”

“Such language.” Haddock fell back on the bed and gripped the mattress.

“I love how it feels, how heavy it is, how it fills my hands.” Tintin squeezed the base making the Captain moan before he dipped his head down and licked the head. “I love how you taste.”

Tintin sucked on the head again, enjoying how Haddock's hand found his shoulder before another pushed on his head making him suck the rest of the length the best he could. He smirked around the length before he bobbed his head up and down feeling the old man trying to control himself, Tintin licked up the bottom vein before sucking on the head once more before popping it out of his mouth with an obscene noise.

“Remove your shirt please Captain.” Tintin sat up with a small smile as the Captain looked at him pleadingly.

“Just my shirt?”

“For now.” Tintin tried not to laugh at the Captain's pained expression but the older man did as he was told, throwing the blue piece of cloth to the floor. Tintin's fingers ran lightly over the Captain's chest, ghosting over the older man's nipples before he started tracing the man's scars with more pressure. “I love your chest.”

“Tintin, old man, this is torture.” Haddock's hands landed on Tintin's hips, gripping a little tighter than necessary. Tintin let out a small moan when the Captain squeezed his hips even tighter causing Haddock to grin up at the young man. “You like that do you?”

“I love your hands.” Tintin's voice was breathy as he focused on the feel of those hands. Haddock deciding to move things along untucked Tintin's shirt and forced it over the reporter's head. Two rough thumbs rubbing over Tintin's nipples with a little more force before they started making work of Tintin's pants. “No wait-”

“I think it's my turn land lubber.” Haddock grabbed Tintin's legs and rolled the reporter off of him so that he could yank off the young man's shorts.

“But I was-” Tintin let a out breath as Haddock dropped his own pants before climbing back into bed and manhandling the lad until Tintin was flat on his back with Haddock's thighs forcing his legs open. “Oh Captain...”

“My turn, lad.” Haddock grabbed Tintin’s hands before placing gentle kisses on the wrists. “I love your wee wrists.”

“My wrists?” Tintin gave the Captain a look.

“Aye, lad.” Haddock grabbed both with one had before stretching them out over Tintin's head and pushing them firmly on the mattress. “I love strong they are, knock out a man cold if needed and yet they fit so perfectly in my grip. Let me hold you down so that you are at my complete mercy.”

Tintin sucked in a breath as he tried to rock up against the Captain, tried to gain some friction. “Captain, please.”

Haddock’s other hand trailed down Tintin's side slowly before rounding about and lifting Tintin's knee up so the Captain could kiss it. Tintin let his body be bent a bit awkwardly but enjoyed the feel of the Captain's beard against his heated flesh. “I love your wee knees.”

Tintin meant to make a noise of protest but it came out as a moan as the Captain nipped as the soft flest of his inner thigh. Tintin's head fell back on the mattress and the Captain let go of his wrists but suddenly Tintin felt so heavy he didn't bother moving them as Haddock lifted his other knee and kissed it.

“Little knees that help you out run danger if you can, let you knee the soul out of a fiend if he challenges yeh, but they fit so perfectly over my shoulders. Lets me push deep into your willing siren body.” Haddock made a point my lifting Tintin's knees over his shoulders and rubbing his erection against Tintin's.

“Please....” Tintin barely gasped.

“Right torture, ain't it?” Haddock chuckled before he let go of Tintin's legs so he could lean over to the side drawers by the bed. Tintin made a noise of protest as he legs feel back to the mattress but it was short lived disappointment as Haddock slicked up his fingers and didn't bother teasing his entrance before pushing one thick finger in. “I love how your hole opens up for me. Like it was made just for me.”

Tintin might be known for his talent with words as a reporter but they were suddenly lost on him. He could only throw his head back and bite his lip and Haddock pressed in another finger. His hands reaching for the older man until Haddock took pity on the younger man and leaned over Tintin so the young man could hold him.

“I love your shoulders.” Tintin's voice broke into a shout as the Captain twisted his fingers.

“I love your voice.” Haddock groaned as he slicked himself up before positioning himself over the reporter. “I don't plan to go easy on you tonight, lad.”

Tintin barely had a chance to make a noise of approval before Haddock was pushing in, stretching him open and filling him up before bottoming out in one hot slide. Both men groaned, Haddock burying his head against Tintin's neck before biting the reporter's shoulder and moving his hips. Tintin gave a shout as Haddock started a brutal pace, he barely had time to move his hips accordingly before Haddock was filling him to the brim. Haddock's hands spreading Tintin's legs further apart so the man could get deeper.

“Captain...” Tintin pulled the older man into a kiss, biting and rough despite the soft whispers of adoration between them.

Haddock buried himself as deep as possible in the younger body, nearly folding Tintin in half before he paused for a moment and took a deep breath staring down at the debauched boy beneath him. Tintin's body was flushed pink, beard burn on his face and his neck and shoulders, Haddock made a pleased noise before he started rocking himself in and out of the pliant body beneath him at a excruciatingly slow pace.

“Your smile.” Haddock whispered as Tintin blinked up at him, his hips thrusting in and out. Haddock felt Tintin's legs squeeze around his waist and that was the only warning he got before he was on his back with Tintin on top of him, the younger man managing to change their positions without letting Haddock's erection fall out of him.

“Your mind.” Tintin gasped as he lowered himself fully on Haddock before setting his own pace. Haddock grabbed the boys hips, bracing his heels against the mattress so he could meet the reporter's thrusts with his own. Tintin groaned as he tried to keep the pace steady, his hips stuttering a few times.

“I want you to come in me.” Tintin ordered, pumping his own erection as he stared down at Haddock, “I want to feel you in me.”

“Son of a-” Haddock slammed Tintin's hips against his own as he came with a shout. Tintin milking his erection as the younger man continues to move on top of him, Haddock barely wraped his hand around Tintin's pumping the boy's erection a few more times beforeTintin followed him into completion.

Haddock's leg slips on the sheet sending them both back firmly to the mattress but Haddock doesn't mind as he slides out of Tintin, instead he pulls the reporter up so he can kiss Tintin properly before the young lad falls asleep. Tintin gives Haddock a smug grin before the boy curls into his side.

“I love you.” Haddock murmurs as he places another kiss on Tintin's forehead, the reporter mumbling nonsense as he presses himself more firmly into Haddock's side. The Captain considers the mess they both are and glances forlornly towards the bathroom before closing his eyes and pulling Tintin closer to him.

Cleaning can wait a few minutes.


End file.
